Wireless sensor networks transmit data by hops between sensor nodes. Sending data and receiving data consume power which is generally limited in wireless sensor networks. The multiple hops add time delays to the data transmission time. Present wireless sensor networks and methods do not address both these issues simultaneously. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.